Offshoot
by Bad Mr. 7
Summary: An offshoot side story of Deal with the Hyuuga clan. WARNING: This is a cheating fiction. If you are uncomfortable with that don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't uploaded on my other stories, I'm just feeling a little down and can't work up the energy to write anything. **

**To all my fans I'm going to try my best to upload on my stories and I apologize for the wait, because I do this to keep you guys entertained.**

**This was a story requested by a fan. I'm not going to tell you his name in case some of you decide to give him or her flak for it. As the name says it's an offshoot from Deal With the Hyuuga Clan, and it's not canon. I'm sure some of you won't like it.**

**READ THE WARNING BEFORE READING THE STORY**

**WARNING: This is going to be a cheating fic, if you guys aren't cool with that than hit the back button right now. It was a story a fan asked for, and since it was out of my comfort zone I thought it would be good practice.**

**xxxXxxx**

**Offshoot Chapter 1**

**SERIOUSLY READ THE WARNING!**

Naruto yawned as he rejected another proposal that crossed his desk, without Ayano here his workload had been a bit heavier. Taking a look at the clock he was surprised how late it actually was, "Hinata's probably home by now." That was something he definitely didn't want to hurry home to.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in," Naruto rejected another proposal as his visitor came in, "Oh, Hanabi-chan, what are doing here?"

"Did you forget?" Hanabi asked with a small laugh, "I'm here to discuss the cost for the farming land on the outskirts of the village."

"Oh right," Naruto said as he massaged his temples, "Sorry, I'm a bit distracted right now."

"Really, what's wrong?" Hanabi asked as she took a seat across from him, "Troubles with work?"

"No, Hinata and I got into a fight," Naruto said as he set down the files. "She's angry that I don't spend enough time with her, and she's probably right, but the village is still healing from the Fourth Shinobi War. The moments we get will have to be enough for a while."

"I agree with you, the duties of a leader have to come first, but if you can take a few moments for her she should make them count," Hanabi said as her eyes bore into his. "After all, those special moments with the one you love should be treasured." Noticing the look Hanabi was giving him Naruto decided it might be best to go home but as he stood up he winced as a sharp pain stung his back, "Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but being hunched over this desk all day isn't good for my back," Hanabi shook her head as she strode over to his side of the table, and placed her hands on his back, "Hanabi-chan, w-what are you doing?"

"Just giving you back rub," feeling him tense up under her hands Hanabi just laughed, "Naruto-kun, it's alright I understand how things are, so please relax." Giving her the benefit of the doubt Naruto took a deep breath and did just that. Grunting softly as Hanabi kneaded the sore muscles in his back, she asked, "Does that feel better?"

"Oh yeah much better," Naruto could feel the stress of the day melting away with the pain in his shoulders, which is why he didn't notice Hanabi pulling out a small syringe. She had never intended to keep her promise. When she was sure Naruto was completely relaxed Hanabi gave him a quick prick and then hid the needle, "OW! What the hell was that?!"

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, my fingernails are a little sharp," Hanabi lied easily, and waited for her little surprise to take effect, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, just be a bit more careful," Naruto replied gently as he tugged at his pants inconspicuously hoping to hide the reaction he was having to Hanabi's hands. Of course Hanabi noticed, but ignored it, for the moment, as she continued to rub his shoulders. Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to calm down, but for some reason Hanabi's back rub was turning him on more than it should. He could feel his cock grow harder and imagined not Hinata's, but Hanabi's, delicate little hands wrapping around his shaft and jerking him off. He moaned deeply as Hanabi's hands began to take care of those deep aches and pains.

Hanabi smirked as she noticed the rather sizable tent Naruto was sporting, which he himself either didn't notice it or didn't care about at this point. Seeing that Naruto was under the spell of the aphrodisiac, Hanabi leaned in and began to kiss and nibble along his neck.

That was enough to yank Naruto back into reality, and he immediately shot to his feet. Instead of leaving, however, he tried to calm himself down not knowing if he wanted to yell at Hanabi or tear her clothes off, "You promised."

"Do you want me to stop?" Hanabi said coyly as she pressed herself against his back and wrapped her arms around him, "If you want me to stop, I'll stop."

Her hands crept down his chest lower and lower, "Just push me away," until they rested on his crotch. She rubbed him through his pants feeling his cock strain against its confines, "Just push me away, and we'll pretend this never happened."

Naruto moaned as Hanabi pulled his cock out and started to stroke it. Naruto knew that he should stop her, but everything she was doing with her hands felt so damn good.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't planning on going anywhere Hanabi came around and pushed him back into his chair. "It alright Naruto-kun," Hanabi said as she removed her robe revealing the lacy white lingerie she'd worn for this meeting, "Just sit back and I'll take care of you."

Kneeling between his legs Hanabi took hold of Naruto's big friend and gave it a little kiss on the head, "I missed you." She giggled when his cock twitched in response, a bit of precum dribbling out the tip. Gathering some saliva, Hanabi let it spill from her mouth onto his cock and spread it with her tongue.

As his cock became slick with pre-cum and her spit, Naruto moaned, "Oh fuck!" the sensations really starting to hit him, then she began to play with his balls, licking and sucking them. As this went on, she could feel her own arousal and hunger starting to build her nipples hardening and her free hand giving her pussy a nice rub hoping to relieve some of the ache. Naruto panted as he could feel his release nearing and it didn't escape her notice either as he began to jerk his hips up.

Deciding to tease him Hanabi stopped her ministrations causing Naruto to groan and jerk his hips hoping to reach his release. And she enjoyed it, just like their first time together with his body begging her for release.

"Do you want this, Naruto-kun?" Hanabi deviously asked, a sinful look in her eyes as she gave his cock a long slow lick her, hot breath washing over the tip, "You can have it, just say you want it." Naruto was too far gone to care about anything other than having Hanabi's mouth wrapped around his cock.

"I want it," and Hanabi gave it, she gave it well.

A guttural moan slipped from Naruto and it couldn't have excited Hanabi more. Hanabi made sure that he looked deep into her eyes as she slowly took him all the down to the base, her tongue wiggling against his cock and then just as slowly she pulled back until only his head was in her mouth. She licked and teased his head while her hand stroked his dick; she repeated this over and over again.

"That feels good."

"Go deeper."

"Keep doing that."

"God damn don't stop, don't stop," Naruto could feel himself about to climax, "Shit, Hanabi I'm about to cum!" Naruto warned, but this only made Hanabi speed up. Realizing what Hanabi wanted Naruto just let himself go to the pleasure until it became too much. His cock twitched and felt his cum spurt out.

Hanabi felt his thighs tighten as he thrust into her mouth, hips twitching as her cheeks puffed with his seed.

Once Naruto was spent, Hanabi pulled him out of her mouth with a wet pop, and Naruto could only stare as Hanabi's tongue swirled in her mouth, and then she swallowed.

"You're lucky it's tasty," Hanabi said as she sat on his desk and spread her legs wide showing him how excited she was. Understanding that Hanabi wanted him to return the favor Naruto pulled her soaked panties down, kneeled in front of Hanabi and began to kiss and lick her thighs to get her worked up. Hanabi whined as he teased her pussy, giving it a little lick and rub here and there but never focusing on it too long, "Naruto please!"

Naruto smirked as he dug in with gusto making Hanabi's legs twitch and clamp around his head, "Yes like that!" Hanabi leaned back on her elbows as Naruto's tongue began to work her over. It was better than it had been last time, the heat building in her loins driving her wild, and then he decided to give satan's doorbell a little ring and Hanabi wailed, "Oh kami keep going that!" and Naruto did.

Deciding to try something Naruto lubed his fingers with her juices and then slid them inside her pussy and curled his fingers up in come hither motion. That definitely got a reaction out of Hanabi, as she moaned even louder her head lolling back. His name spilled from her lips like a mantra, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," over and over against as the pleasure kept shooting through her, like she was a livewire.

Hanabi thoughts were a muddled mess and all she could focus on was Naruto, and the heat and pleasure pulling her further and further to the edge. Then Naruto remembered to give her clit a little love to, "Shit!"

Naruto held her firmly as her body began thrash around wildly until she laid on the desk a moaning, giggling sweaty mess of a happy girl. Naruto leaned over her body holding her close, kissing her neck, and rubbing his hands up and down her body gently as his hard cock rubbed against her thigh. While Hanabi was slowly being pulled back from the floating nothingness, Naruto had taken her to. When she was finally back Hanabi noticed his little problem, reached down, and guided him to her waiting pussy.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun we've got all night…"

**XXXXXXX**

"I'm scum," that was the only explanation Naruto could come up with as he found himself under the soft and warm body of Hinata's sister. The muddled memories of last night flowed through his head trying to figure out what possessed him to sleep with Hanabi, "Why?"

"Why indeed?" Naruto stared down into Hanabi's soulful white eyes. "I thought you didn't want this?"

"If I recall, you came onto to me."

"And if I recall, you didn't push me away," Hanabi said smirking as he looked away. "And what that tells me is that you feel something for me."

Naruto sighed running his hand through his hair, "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, I was thinking my bed," Hanabi replied, kissing his chest, "then maybe, a nice hotel."

"You know what I mean," Naruto said, brushing hair from her eyes. "I'm with Hinata, and I know you hate that."

"I forget how good you are with emotions," Hanabi smiled sadly looking away from him, "But I guess I don't hide it very well."

"Hanabi-"

"But I can't help it," Hanabi interrupted, "I see you and her, and I hate it. I want you to myself. You must hate me."

"…No," Naruto replied softly, caressing her back gently. "Not after this."

"Naruto," Hanabi captured his lips with a tender kiss taking his breath away with the force of her feelings. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"But I can't hurt Hinata."

"Then don't," Hanabi said as she rose off of him, "Don't tell her. Go home and make up with her."

"But what about you?"

"I'm a big girl," Hanabi answered. "And I knew what I was getting into when I followed my heart. I'll be there for you, however you need me. I'll be there." She finished putting on her clothes and headed for the door. "And I don't care about being the other woman; just…just don't ignore my feelings."

Naruto watched silently as she left wondering how to handle his heart being pulled in two directions.

Outside the office Hanabi hummed as she walked down the hallway. She was floating on air realizing that everything was coming together, _"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have gotten in my way."_

xxxXxxx

Hanabi had waited, it had been hard, but she waited. She needed to wait; it was part of the plan. If she just hung around Naruto like a cat in heat everything would be crumble. So, she waited and carried on how she normally would.

It didn't take long; just a week and Naruto was at her door. Well, he was in her parlor again; after all, she did live in a mansion. Putting those silly thoughts aside, she poured Naruto and herself some tea, and waited.

The only sound to fill the room was the gentle clink of the cups being set down.

"Hinata and I had a fight."

"Oh?"

Naruto set his cup down and sighed, "Our responsibilities are keeping us apart, and she doesn't like that."

"Hokage, and Hospital Director, not jobs that leave a lot of free time," Hanabi replied.

"But she finds time for me," Naruto said, "I can't seem to do it for her."

"You have free time now, don't you?" Hanabi asked. She set her own cup down and continued, "It seems to me that instead of fighting, you two should be making every moment count. I know I would."

"Well, we won't be tonight," Naruto sighed as he plopped down on his back, "She kicked me out."

"Did she now?" said Hanabi as she rose to her feet and saddled down next to Naruto. She curled into his side and play with his coat, "Is that why you came here? You want to make these moments count?"

Now Hanabi straddled Naruto and draped herself over him, their lips almost touching. She gently rubbed one hand against his cheek. Without thinking about it, Naruto's own hands moved to Hanabi's hips, excited memories of her smooth skin running through his head.

He'd be a dirty liar if he said that this wasn't the outcome he'd been hoping for when his feet carried him to the Hyuuga estates. His mind had been fixated on her this whole week, the feel her skin, the smell of her body, and that devious little smile. She had haunted nearly every free minute of his life this week.

As her hands fiddled with his hair, his own came up and seized them, and as Naruto rolled them over Hanabi squeaked. Being trapped beneath him, she suddenly felt like the rabbit caught by the fox.

"Did you just squeak?" Naruto couldn't stifle his laugh.

"Sh-Shut up," she said, blush creeping up her cheeks. "Hyuuga Hanabi does not squeak!"

"It's cute," Naruto said and before she could say anything else he kissed her. The heat building up between them it was just like last time; no that was a lie. It was hotter, so much hotter that Naruto began to wonder why they wore so much god damn clothes.

He really needed to rectify that.

His hand flew from her wrist and tore open her pure white robe; underneath he found nothing but splendid skin. Every piece of her was enticed him even further, "Does Hyuuga Hanabi always walk around without underwear?"

"Does you really care?" said Hanabi as she complete removed the robe and draped her arms around his neck.

His answer was to crash his lips against hers, while his hand cupped her breast. Hanabi moaned as his tongue swirled against hers, the warm had against her breast stoking the fire inside her.

As Hanabi wrapped her legs around him, Naruto forgot all about the woman he traded vow with. All he could focus on where Hanabi's sweet little moans dragging him deeper into depravity.

**xxxXxxx**

**That's all for now folks, I know no lemon, and kinda short, but I promise one next chapter. This is only going to be a two shot, don't expect or ask for anymore after the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The long awaited update to the hit story Offshoot.**

**Just kidding, hell I don't know if people were waiting for this, but here it is. Usual apologies for making you guys wait.**

**READ THE WARNING BEFORE READING THE STORY**

**WARNING: This is going to be a cheating fic, if you guys aren't cool with that than hit the back button right now. It was a story a fan asked for, and since it was out of my comfort zone I thought it would be good practice.**

**xxxXxxx**

**Offshoot Chapter 2**

**SERIOUSLY READ THE WARNING!**

Hanabi hummed happily to herself as she read over the clan's fiscal reports. The trade agreement they'd initiated with Wave Country had worked our very well in their favor, but her good mood stemmed from news she had received earlier this morning. The Land of Tea wished to discuss and renegotiate their trade contract with the Hyuuga clan. Normally, she would send one of her merchants to handle jobs like these, but a client like the Land of Tea needed someone higher up the food chain. Someone like the sibling of the current clan head, and of course, as a sign of respect, this sibling would have to travel to the Land of Tea. A messenger had been sent out to immediately fetch Hinata, and when she appeared Hanabi would gleefully send Hinata off and out of her hair.

It had been nearly a two weeks since she had last been with Naruto; part of it was their duties as leaders and the other was her sister hogging every free moment of her lover's time.

"Hanabi-sama," the clan head turned to the silhouette of her servant, Suki, behind the rice paper door, "Hinata-sama has arrived."

"Good, send her in, Suki-san," Hanabi replied, the gentle patter of Suki's feet was the only response she expected and needed. It wasn't long before the door slid open and in strode Hinata, wearing a pristine white robe similar to Hanabi's, and kneeled before her sister. "Sister, I'm glad you could come."

"It was no trouble, and Suki-san said you wished to discuss an important matter," Hinata replied. Honestly, Hinata was just glad to be free of her hospital duties for a moment, not that she didn't lover her work, but everyone always needed a break from work at one point or another.

"Well, as you probably aren't aware of, it's time for the re-negotiation of our contract with the Land of Tea," Hanabi began to explain, doing her best to keep the conniving smirk off of her face, "I can't delegate such an important negotiation to one of the merchants, and I also don't have the time to journey out to the Land of Tea myself. This is why I wished to ask that you make the journey in my place."

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked. As a clan heiress she was well-versed and well-trained in negotiations, she even had a talent for it. But she knew of the contract and how much money it brought into the clan, it seemed risky of Hanabi not to send one of her more experienced negotiators just to avoid a slight insult. "Wouldn't Nagashi-san, or better yet, Nori-san be more suited this work?"

Just take the damn assignment! Hanabi thought forcing a pleasant smile on her lips. "You of all people should know the importance of keeping up appearances for the clan's sake."

"I do, but I didn't expect this from you of all people," Hinata replied because the reason Hanabi was giving her felt unsatisfactory. Something is wrong, Hinata thought; her sister always considered herself above such frivolous things, and appeasing someone's vanity didn't even make the list of things that displeased her. Hanabi had inherited a love of control and power from their father; in fact, she had torn more than one contract because the client voiced his or her displeasure over being insulted by the clan. Some people would say that's a bad thing, but learning how to take control and seize power was a good trait for the head of clan. "What's the real reason you're doing this?"

Screwing Naruto's brains out, Hanabi thought affectionately, and readied the explanation she had prepared for this anticipated situation, "I'm just worried about you sister, you've been working yourself to death at the hospital."

"How did you know that?" Hinata asked, but felt silly as soon as the question left her lips. A woman like Hanabi didn't allow things she considered important to slip by her. It was nice to know her sister cared, even if it was in a sort of creepy way.

"I have my sources, but I just wanted to give you some time to relax. I thought a vacation like this would help you recharge," Hanabi answered. That and it helped alleviate the slight amount of guilt she felt for betraying her sister. She wasn't completely heartless, after all how could she chase after Naruto so obstinately if she didn't have one?

"Well, I could use one, but I couldn't leave Naruto-kun. He would forget to eat and sleep without me," Hinata replied. Things had been improving in their rocky relationship, but, while she would never admit it out loud, she would actually welcome the break.

Hanabi could almost do a little dance at such a perfect opportunity falling into her lap, "Don't worry, sister, I will look after him for you."

"Hanabi-chan, I couldn't ask you to do that. You have your own duties and responsibilities to attend to," Hinata replied.

Hanabi scoffed, "Please don't underestimate my abilities sister, I knew about you, and we haven't been face to face in some time."

"I can't argue with that," Hinata replied. She was a bit hesitant to leave, but as she thought about having to return to the hospital for another week her shoulders slumped. "Alright, but how exactly are you going to look after Naruto-kun."

"You let me worry about that, just inform your husband that you'll be gone next week," Hanabi replied enthusiastically. She already had some pleasant activities planned to help Naruto unwind after a long day at the office.

"Thank you, Hanabi-chan," Hinata said as she bowed, then she stood and took her leave. As she left her clan's home she still couldn't shake the feeling that her sister was up to something. Hinata shook her head and put that thought away, after all whatever her sister planned was probably harmless.

xxxXxxx

As she lay in bed, Hanabi wondered how long it would take to learn space-time ninjutsu, because waiting for her sister to leave was driving her up the wall. She turned to the clock and noted that she still had an hour before she had to be up to see Hinata off. For a few minutes she tried to find a comfortable position to go back to sleep, but her excitement turned it into a pointless endeavor. Hanabi could almost laugh at how hopelessly hard she had fallen for Naruto, if it didn't trouble her so much. She knew she wanted to be with Naruto, but wanting to be with anyone was uncharted territory for her. She missed him, not just for the sex, but for how she felt when he was near, vulnerable and safe at the same time. She knew there could be more to their relationship than just sex and though Hanabi wanted find out what that 'more' was, a hesitance rose in her each time she thought of taking those steps.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a draft waltzed in and forced her to snuggle deeper into the blankets to keep it out. As the draft passed Hanabi couldn't help but think that, even with that hesitance, she wouldn't mind having Naruto's warm body wrapped around hers at the moment. She missed the sound of his voice, the feel of his arms, even his smell for Kami's sake. She always thought that the overly romantic fools who spouted that nonsense had taken one to many blows to the head. Perhaps those blows she had suffered as a kunoichi finally caught up to her? Missing the smell of forest trees and miso ramen, ridiculous, Hanabi thought even as a small smile spread across her lips. Hanabi dropped the smile and groaned as she sat up and called out, "Suki-san."

The woman in question immediately entered the room and closed the door behind her, before kneeling and bowing low in front of her mistress, "Hanabi-sama?"

Hanabi was glad that her faithful retainer, Suki, was always up well before her. The practice of having a retainer seemed a bit outdated since the clan had moved past its division between Main and Branch members, in no small part thanks to efforts by Hinata, Neji, and herself. This, however, was one practice that all the members agreed upon as the clan could be thrown into turmoil if she were become ill or die. Suki, the best of the best servants, was chosen for Hanabi. At first Hanabi had been skeptical of a girl only a year older than herself, but Suki had proven herself time and time again as a reliable retainer who only had Hanabi's needs at heart, and was now considered a close friend and confidant. Sometimes Hanabi felt slightly guilty as her friend seemed to have no life outside of serving her, but when asked about it Suki said that she was happy with her lot, and was grateful that her mistress would allow her to pursue her own life, if she wished to. "Draw my bath; it seems that I will attend to my duties a bit early today."

"As you wish, Hanabi-sama," Suki replied and slid out of the room as quickly and efficiently as she entered.

Hanabi tossed the covers off and stretched languidly, the cracks music to her ears. She rose from the bed exposing her nude form, but quickly hid it underneath a silk robe, and pondered more on the concept of love as she strode through towards her bath. She walked in, unsurprised to find the bath ready and warmed to her liking, and dropped the robe, indifferent to her servant's presence.

Unknown to Hanabi, Suki's eyes roamed her body, taking in all the magnificent details of her mistress's body before quickly bowing her head.

Hanabi sighed as she sank into the water, the heat calming her excited nerves. "Suki-san, have all the appropriate preparations been made for my sister?"

"Yes, mistress," Suki replied.

"Good," Hanabi didn't anything ruining this, and god help anyone who did get in her way.

xxxXxxx

"Have safe trip, Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he gave her a hug.

"I will Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she gave her husband a peck on the lips. Then she turned to her sister, "Make sure to take good care of him, Hanabi-chan."

"I will, sister," Hanabi replied as she turned her gaze on Naruto, "I will see to him personally."

A man dressed in a white robe bearing the Hyuuga clan symbol approached the trio, "Hinata-sama, your escort is ready."

"Thank you," Hinata replied and turned to her husband and sister one last time, "I won't let you down, Hanabi-chan, and I promise to be home soon, Naruto-kun." With those parting words, Hinata turned and walked away from the village her escort in tow.

Naruto watched until his wife disappeared past the horizon. Letting out a long sigh he turned towards the village and began his walk back to the office. Guess it's back to work for me, Naruto thought to himself.

Hanabi wasted no time as she stepped into pace beside him linked arms and laid her head on his shoulder. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Naruto regarded Hanabi with a bemused smiled, "I've got a stack of paperwork waiting for me."

"Why don't you put your work aside for the moment and come with me?" Hanabi asked taking the lead and tugging Naruto along.

"Oi, Hanabi-chan you're being pushy," Naruto replied but didn't resist.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hanabi said as she turned to face him, "I volunteered to take care of you, so I'm going to make sure you're happy, relaxed, and comfortable."

"Oh and how are you going to manage that?" In response to his question Hanabi linked arms with him once more, a coy smile playing on her lips.

xxxXxxx

"Fuck, Hanabi!"

"Not so rough!" Hanabi panted on her knees as Naruto fervently gripped her hips and forced himself deep inside her.

A throaty chuckle worked its way out of Naruto as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You say that, but you're wiggling your ass like a bitch in heat."

His words only served to excite her even more as Naruto drove into her without abandon, his cock twitching every time he managed to peel a squeal out of her.

This is what she had been waiting for to be joined with the man she loved without any barriers between them. I'll make you forget all about Hinata, Hanabi thought wickedly only to have her mind blanked out by Naruto slamming into her. "Naruto!"

"I like that," Naruto said as he pulled Hanabi against his chest and played with nipples, "Hearing you say my name." He turned her head and crushed his lips against her, his other hand reaching down to play with her clit.

"Naruto I-!" Hanabi lost all control of her vocals as her pussy shuddered around his cock. The feel of her was too much for Naruto and he couldn't help himself from thrusting even as he came. Hanabi moaned as she felt Naruto fill her with his warm seed. I can't get enough of this feeling, Hanabi thought as she rested against him, enjoying the warmth he had given to her.

Naruto lowered them both to the floor taking care not separate from her. There the lovers lay content in their embrace until Hanabi jokingly broke the silence, "Your food is cold now."

Naruto chuckled as he looked to the table that held the lunch Hanabi had cooked just for him, "Don't worry you made it for me, so I'll make sure to enjoy every bite."

Despite their recent coitus, despite that she laid naked in his arms Hanabi's face still flushed and she felt the need to turn away. "Why can you still do this to me?"

"What was that, Hanabi-chan?"

"Nothing."

Naruto didn't pry, just clasped her tighter and peppered he neck with kisses before saying, "I meant what I said."

"You said a lot of things, Naruto-kun, so you will have to be more specific," Hanabi replied.

"About you saying my name," Naruto answered as his hand began to fondle her breast, "I only want my name on your lips."

"When did you become so greedy?" Hanabi asked reveling in the attention he was paying her.

"I have become greedy haven't I?" Naruto asked as he stopped his ministrations, much to her chagrin, "First Hinata and now you. Do you resent me for being greedy?"

Hanabi rolled on top of Naruto taking him by surprise as she straddled him, but the shocker was when he met her eyes. In them he saw nothing but adoration, "I don't resent you." She reached down and pulled Naruto's head to her chest, to her heart, "In fact, it makes me immeasurably happy to hear you say that."

"Hanabi…" Naruto enveloped Hanabi in his arms enjoying the happy rhythm of her heart.

Hanabi ended the moment as she rose to her feet and sought her robe. When she found it she cloaked herself and stepped back to Naruto's side. "I have some business to take care of, so you should finish your meal and get back to the office, I'm sure they're starting to get nervous," with that Hanabi laid a gentle kiss on his lips and made for the door. Before she left him to his meal, Hanabi turned to say, "I'll be making dinner for you as well, so make sure to work up an appetite."

Naruto smiled, his eyes never leaving her retreating backside until the door closed. As he dressed and dug in to his meal, Naruto swore to enjoy whatever comforts Hanabi chose to provide him and in return Naruto would make sure Hanabi knew how much he cherished her.

xxxXxxx

"Hanabi-sama, it's almost time for the meeting shouldn't you clean yourself before meeting with the elders?" Suki inquired from her kneeling position by Hanabi's sliding door. Hanabi didn't respond she simply lay in her bed enjoying his lingering scent on her body, and the knowledge that she was the person he would be with later tonight only served to make her even more blissful. "Hanbi-sama-"

"Yes, yes I head you, Suki-san," Hanabi replied as she childishly huffed and rolled off the bed, "Bring me a fresh set of clothes, a shower will have to do."

"As you wish, Hanabi-sama," Suki bowed and left the room to tend to her duties. When she returned to the room she heard the shower running so she approached the door, "Hanabi-sama I have laid out your clothes."

"Thank you, Suki-san, take care of my dirty ones, will you."

"Of course, Hanbi-sama," Suki replied as she picked up Hanabi's soiled robe. However, instead of heading towards the door Suki turned her head to the bathroom door. Assured that her mistress was still showering, Suki brought the robe up to her nose and inhaled deeply. Suki reveled in the euphoria of her mistress's scent and her body shivered as she conjured the image of Hanabi writing in ecstasy. Her hand slipped into her own robe to play with breast, but reigned in her desires. Taking a deep breath she straightened her clothing and headed off to accomplish her assigned task.

Hanabi, meanwhile, briskly scrubbed her skin and washed her hair. It wouldn't due for any of her clan members to suspect what she had been doing. She relaxed under the stream of warm water as it washed away the evidence of her and Naruto's union.

She cursed the elders and their love of meetings she would have much preferred to spend some time basking in her afterglow. Her hands came to her belly, where he had marked her. A selfish part of her hoped that something special could come their lovemaking, but Hanabi sighed as she ran through a familiar set of seals.

"One day," Hanabi muttered as her chakra destroyed the seed within her. Hanabi had considered this path in her pursuit of Naruto, but had ultimately decided against it. She refused to let any child of hers deal with scorn of being a bastard. "But one day…"

xxxXxxx

Naruto's pace became noticeably livelier as he approached the Hyuuga estate escorted by Hanabi's personal servant, Suki. "You know Hanabi-chan didn't have to send you to pick me, I'm a brat anymore."

"Apologies, Hokage-sama, my mistress was simply concerned that you would lose track of time and overwork yourself," Suki replied.

"You don't have to use my title, Suki-san"

"I am aware of your frankness, Hokage-sama, but I prefer to address others by their appropriate titles," Suki replied as she signaled the guards to open the gates. She knew she was being rude, but to be honest Suki found his presence more than a little irritating. The responsibility and honor of taking care of Hanabi-sama's body fell to her, to have someone else seeing to her mistress's needs, Hokage title be damned, was bitter pill for her to swallow.

"Well if that makes you comfortable," Naruto said and said nothing more until they arrived at the room he had been previously served lunch in.

"I leave you here, Hanabi-sama, waits inside," Suki said as she bowed and took her leave.

Naruto opened the sliding rice door and walked in to find Hanabi standing before him in a simple robe. The atmosphere made Naruto feel as if he was coming home to a loving wife. He drove away the guilt that thought brought and greeted Hanabi, "Did I keep you waiting long?"

Hanabi didn't bother to answer as she took him by the arms and seated him at the table. "I thought this might be a nice reward," Hanabi said as she gracefully served him a bowl of ramen from a large pot on the table. She then served herself and seated herself across from him. "I hope it's to your liking."

Naruto grinned happily as he dug in, scarfing down the ramen with his usual wild abandon, which Hanabi was already quite used to. In a matter of moments the contents of the bowl had completely vanished before Hanabi could put her chopsticks in her own. Naruto set the bowl down, wiped his mouth, and smiled at Hanabi, "It's better than Ichiraku's."

To anyone who didn't know Naruto that statement would simply be kind words, but to those close to him that statement was nearly blasphemy. Hanabi's heart nearly beat out of her chest and her mouth refused to do anything but smile, no matter how hard she tried to contain her feelings. Hanabi felt like a silly schoolgirl and for lack of any other way to hide her flustered state she said, "L-Let me serve you another bowl."

The small action allowed Hanabi to regain her composure and Naruto, instead of tearing into his meal, ate in a calm and appropriate manner. Hanabi was a little surprised by his actions, but paid it no mind as Naruto asked, "So how was your day?"

From there the conversation flowed smoothly as they spoke of similar troubles and situations in their day to day duties as leader. He laughed as she told him stories of elders who seemed to have nothing better to do than to harangue her. He eased her worries when she spoke of the decisions that could majorly affect her clan. Naruto listened as she spoke of her serious troubles and whatever mundane things managed to catch her interest. It was an experience that Hanabi found she relished, who knew it could be so remarkably pleasant to share her day with the person she cared for. In turn, Naruto shared his own day with her and Hanabi was pleased to see that he reflected her own sentiments.

When the meal was over, and the pot was empty, Hanabi slid open a set of doors to the outside garden of the Hyuuga estate. On the porch rested a tray with saucers and a bottle of sake. She turned to Naruto, "I've found that I have acquired a taste for sake, will you join me for a drink?"

Naruto didn't normally drink, but he had no problem in sharing a few drinks with her. He joined Hanabi on the porch, taking the saucer that she proffered, and said nothing as they both enjoyed the satisfying silence within the beautiful garden.

It was Hanabi who broke the silence, "Do you recall what you said earlier today about being greedy?"

Naruto took a sip from his saucer before replying, "Yes, have you changed how you feel about that?"

"No," Hanabi replied taking a nip from her own saucer, "You're not the only greedy one here."

"Oh really, and how are you greedy?" Naruto asked turning his gaze on her.

"Because I want you to spoil me," Hanabi replied looking straight ahead as she said this. Gathering her courage Hanabi turned to scrutinize him before she asked, "Will you indulge a few of my requests?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment, a moment that made her chest ache until he answered, "I will, just ask."

"Sleep with me tonight," Hanabi said taking his hand in hers, memorizing each callous and scar, so she didn't have to meet his gaze. Hanabi wondered why her natural confidence seemed to falter in these moments alone. She could converse with him, joke with him, share with him, declare love for him, make love to him, and yet in these moments when she felt that they were entering new territory she grew nervous.

How can I feel so centered and yet so off-balance with you? Hanabi thought.

"I thought that's where this evening was heading," Naruto joked, just as she thought he would. He sidled next to her and wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

"I wish for you to sleep in my bed with me tonight," Hanabi clarified. She herself thought it an odd request, but for some reason the idea appealed to her. Besides, she could have her fill of him tomorrow. "So, will you indulge me?"

Naruto gave his usual confident grin and said, "Didn't I already give you my answer?"

That night as she laid in his arms Hanabi felt as if she found where she belonged, she felt at peace, felt at home; with this feeling came a thought.

Sister, I will no longer apologize for my actions, and I don't care if I hurt you. I refuse to let anyone else have Naruto-kun.

Hanabi's hand clutched Naruto's tightly as drifted off into peaceful sleep.

**xxxXxxx**

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**The long awaited update to the hit story Offshoot.**

**Just kidding, hell I don't know if people were waiting for this, but here it is. Usual apologies for making you guys wait.**

**READ THE WARNING BEFORE READING THE STORY**

**WARNING: This is going to be a cheating fic, if you guys aren't cool with that than hit the back button right now. It was a story a fan asked for, and since it was out of my comfort zone I thought it would be good practice.**

**xxxXxxx**

**Offshoot Chapter 3**

**SERIOUSLY READ THE WARNING!**

In a small, cozy, private both the sound of arguing voices could be hear. A man and woman sat across from one another lightheartedly bickering with one another, their empty plates had been pushed aside and the space between the couple commandeered by a few wine bottles, of which only one remained standing.

"You owe me an apology."

And the ongoing argument was most certainly the fault of those fallen spirits.

"For the last time, I had to drop you," Naruto said pointing his chopsticks at Hanabi, "The white Zetsu were all over us."

"And I'm telling you that taking five seconds to warn me would have saved me a lot of trouble," Hanabi replied flicking her own chopsticks at Naruto, smattering sauce on his cheek.

"Really?" Naruto playfully glared as he wiped off the sauce, "Shouldn't a clan head be more mature about these things?"

Hanabi's reply was to flick another smattering of sauce on his cheek and say, "Shouldn't a Hokage accept responsibility for his actions?"

Naruto realized as he cleaned his cheek for the second time that he'd just be talking to the wind if the argument went on so he replied, "Your right, I'm sorry."

"Oh come now, you can put more effort into it than that," Hanabi teased.

Naruto huffed having expected that, and while he knew he shouldn't encourage her behavior, he didn't doubt Hanabi would hurl another smidgen of sauce. "I'm very, very, deeply, regretfully sorry, Hanabi-sama, and I beg your forgiveness."

"You're lady forgives you," Hanabi declared pompously before bursting into girlish giggles. Giggles, when had she last laughed in such an un-lady like manner? And what a funny word, giggle; half the word was spelled with same letter and the rest were probably thrown in from some letter barrel.

Letter barrel?

"I think the wine has gone to my head," Hanabi said, only to raise the glass for another sip. Naruto wouldn't have any of that so he grabbed the glass halting its journey to her lips which only prompted Hanabi to bring the lips to the glass. A plan that would have worked had Naruto not pulled the glass further away.

And his idea would have succeeded had Hanabi not decided to pursue the glass with liquor-fortified persistence. Naruto's eyes bugged out as he watched Hanabi crawl across the table oblivious to the bottles she was knocking about, forcing Naruto to keep them from falling, as her lips chased the lip. Too focused on her quest, Hanabi failed to notice her hand reach the edge of the table.

"Aah!" Hanbi toppled onto Naruto, her blunder finally succeeding in knocking the bottles off the table, fortunately not one shattered.

"You've definitely had enough," Naruto said as Hanabi managed to fix herself and rested comfortably in Naruto's lap. He felt his own flushed cheeks, "And I'm right behind you. Come on we should head home."

"No," Hanabi replied as she futilely groped for the glass that Naruto kept well out of reach, "First day off in a long while and I'm going to enjoy it."

Realizing how foolish Naruto was making her appear she settled for pouting and turning away. "I think you've enjoyed it enough, besides…" Naruto's voice faded into murmurs as her eyes caught sight of the small bowl of sauce.

Naruto's voice was quieted by her movements and his eyes came alive as the kimono strained and tightened teasingly. His outstretched arm came down, it suddenly desired to be elsewhere, but the rattle of dishes broke his reverie and drew attention to the bowl Hanabi had picked up. "What are you doing with that?"

"Oh," Hanabi came chest to chest with him, causing him to bring the arm back up, "You'll find out."

"I'd rather not."

"Hmm, I could grant that wish, if you'll give me back my glass," Hanabi said.

"I'd rather not."

Hanabi tapped her chin, feigning deep thought, before suggestively drawing circles on Naruto's chest and saying, "Then how about an exchange."

"…I'm listening."

"You give me back my wine and I'll give a treat."

"What kind of treat?" His answer was a third dose of sauce to the cheek. "What kind of treat is-!"

The words were swallowed when Hanabi's tongue ran up and down his cheek and her lips made their way to Naruto's neck. When she was done having fun Hanabi leaned back and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Finish your wine, I'll go pay the check," Naruto tried to stand but was dragged down for deep kiss.

"I'll bring the sauce."

xxxXxxx

The Hyuga manner played host to the two lovers now wrapped in a pleasant embrace still hot, but happily exhausted from their heady, fervent lovemaking session.

Naruto gently caressed Hanabi's back, enjoying her own hand against his stomach, thought of their dinner drawing a rumble for his chest.

"What's so funny?" Hanabi asked.

"Just thinking what a good idea that sauce was."

"Oh, you like that did you? What about the other thing?"

Memory of the other thing turned Naruto red around the gills, "Well, I didn't hate it, but…uhh…give a guy some warning."

"Aww, but that look on your face was half the fun," Hanabi's laughter was joined by Naruto's. Their laughter petered out to a happy silence and Hanabi mused fondly up their time together and the tragedy that it was soon to be over. There had been one unforeseen benefit from their time together; any sympathy and concern Hanabi had for her sister was crushed under the weight of her desire for Naruto. The problem now, how to brooch the subject? They had built an understanding of what this relationship was; to suddenly change that would cause problems.

"I'm going to tell Hinata about us."

Or she could just count on the most unpredictable ninja to say something crazy.

"What?!"

"I'm going to tell Hinata about us," Naruto reiterated. Noticing her bewildered expression Naruto sat up and explained, "We've work, better than Hinata and I do."

"It's only been a week, Naruto," Hanabi replied, "Don't be too rash." What was she saying? This was exactly what she wanted, is what she wanted, but she—they needed time. Rushing into anything would only spell disaster.

Her words calmed Naruto, but he continued, "I can't remember the last time Hinata and I worked this well. You and I have been pulled apart by our duties, with her there would have been a fight, but you, you understand, don't you?"

"I do." She could've responded yes to please him, but she didn't have to because she truly did understand. Duty was not something to be taken lightly; it was an honor, a responsibility, and a burden. She would place the safety of her clan above Naruto just as she knew he would do the same for the village. "And I want the same as you, but we must take it slow. Neither of us needs a scandal."

"Okay, okay, I got it. We'll take this slow," Naurto answered, and then a smirk tugged on his lips, "It's not my favorite speed, but for you I'll make the effort."

"Thank you," Hanabi sighed and rested her head upon his shoulder. Her nerves were still tingling from Naruto's proclamation; she wanted to take that step, she really did, but a part of her wasn't ready. How odd, she loved Naruto and she wanted to be with him, so where did that hesitation come from? Was it normal?

Hanabi shook those thoughts away, no need to bother herself with these things so late at night, not to mention that wine was catching up to her. Sleep came easily, mostly due to the wine, but also because things were finally going her way.

xxxXxxx

"Please make sure to get those copies to our partner, Taki-san."

"Yes, Hinata-sama. Will that be all?" Nagi asked, beside him stood an old woman. She was Hinata's servant for the trip, Momo

"Yes, when you have completed your task, feel free to do as you wish, Nagi-san," Hinata replied. "You as well, Momo-san, I will need nothing else for the rest of the night."

"Thank you, Hinata-sama," Nagi and Momoe answered then left her quarters.

Hinata relaxed in her chair sipping the fresh tea prepared for her. The past few days had been quite easy, even the negotiations which she had expected to be bothersome were quickly solved by applying the Hyuga Charm; which equated to more or less a near-murderous stare, while rudely telling someone how the entire situation was going to play out. She did have to apply some honey here and there, but all in all negotiation had worked out in favor of the clan.

The rest of her time had been spent relaxing at the spa. She would be heading home rested, rejuvenated, and most importantly pampered. Thoughts of home brought to the forefront her and her husband's marital state, it had been improving, but there was still a distance between them. And it had been growing for a long time. If only Naruto could learn to place aside his position for her, for them.

"Honestly, why-" She stopped as an envelope caught her eye; that hadn't been there earlier. Cautiously, she picked up the package and brought it up to her eyes. "Byakugan!"

The yellow envelope slipped from her fingers and its contents scattered across the floor.

**xxxXxxx**


End file.
